Quickies
by Princess of Lemons
Summary: Ash and May are the hottest couple in the fandom. Enjoy these short but fruity drabbles.
1. Yummy Bath

Hello baby-cakes! Here with some kinky advanceshipping drabbles. If you PM me your greatest kinks you might get it fulfilled in this archive.

* * *

Yummy Bath

The chocolate bath was amazing. The weather was so hot you could fry an egg on your stomach. He was hungry and she wanted to cool down. The chocolate spring baths was a brilliant combination of both. May didn't go over the top with the shopping, so they had plenty to pay for the three-hour treatment. It was worth every penny with all the action they got up to.

Some things were best enjoyed naked.


	2. Popping Cherries

This one is bigger...

* * *

Popping Cherries

Fifty Shades Of Grey has to be the biggest load of shit that I've ever read. The sex didn't excite me and to be frank I was disgusted by the cheap plot efforts. Even though Game Of Thrones had incest, murder and death by weddings, I would still say it was an awesome series because Martin made you care about the characters. There were no good guys or bad guys: just people with different beliefs. Twilight was like strawberries without the cream whilst Harry Potter and The Lord Of The Rings gave me the ride of my life.

I read a lot of things in my spare time. It's mainly graphic novels nowadays. When I was ten and beginning my pokemon journey, it never occured to me that I would one day enjoy reading. All I wanted to do was travel and explore the world in every different angle possible.

I'm seventeen now, sometimes I find it hard to stand straight because of the weight of my breasts. I developed fast. When I was ten my breasts were already quite big. Most girls would have loved to had a big chest, but I didn't like it at all. The dirty stares by men and also how extra strict my mom was on what I can and can't wear. She said I should not wear bikinis. I ended up buying a green bikini when I left Littleroot and wore it well. My brother was horrified, but he never grassed me up.

Shopping is an imnportant part of life too. You can buy anything you want with your money. You can buy things that reminds you of the places that you've been and keep up to date with the latest trends and the nostalgic trinkets. How could anyone hate shopping?

I'm going to be frank. My name is May and that's all you need to know. I also like sex... A LOT! That don't make me a hoe because I only had one boyfriend and he is more than plenty. We don't look like it, but we are like rabbits when it comes to sex. To the world my man is a dense boy oblivious to the laws of love but in the bedroom... it's a different story.

I just love the way he makes me wet and turns me on with his derpyness.


	3. Let's Play

This is my best work I think.

* * *

Let's Play

"Let's play!"

"Be careful, you know I like it rough!"

Ash bounced for joy as he loosened his tie. He swayed his hips from side to side and tossed the tie on the floor. May didn't care about the clothes. She knew that he wanted, even though he wasn't frisky enough to admit it. She loved being on top, it gave her confidence about her body. She knew how easy it was to be brainwashed by society and its supernatural standards. It pleasured her that Ash loved her just the way she was.

Something about Ash made May always want him inside her. She had these feelings about him before she even knew what making love meant. It was so many emotions all in so many thrusts. It was two bodies colliding with each other and creating a variety of life. The music that came on the radio was soothing. The calming pitch of the piano and the sweet strings reminded May of the times were Ash was by her side, though the best and through the worst.

She cursed by her own flaws, but blessed by his, thus coming to the conclusion that all of her flaws were perfect. They belonged together, there was no doubt about that. The way she was caressed and the way she was kissed with fill of love. It was the right balance of softness and wetness. Gentle at the top half and rough on the bottom half.

It was as if she was floating with him inside her.

\


	4. In May's Room

I'm honoured by all this praise.

* * *

In May's Room

It was a glorious wedding ceremony. Nothing better would have suited two champions who enjoyed their food. The party was blessed with delicious blends of green tea and a cake fit for Arceus made by the one and only Brock. It was a fairy tale brought to life. Hundreds gathered together for their big day. May felt as if she was a hollywood star. The nice thing about it was that Ash and May knew everybody who attended. So they had only met once, and some they had traveled together for a long time.

They were amazed by how many lives they had touched. The party was over and they were escorted to May's house. They spent their wedding night back in the heart of her home, Littleroot town where her journey began. In her room, was where time stood still and moved at her will. All her dreams and memories gathered around her room. Summer portraits hanging on the wall, books and films piled high and an army of plushies.

When the curtains were closed it was hard to tell whether it was day or night. Ash had no idea how close it was to the morning. He wondered if May was going to leave him laying in bed or if she would get laid. It was the best kind of darkness and May's favourite consciousness. Ash smiled, she was his favourite slave. She would never consider her pokemon as slaves.

"Everything about today has been wonderful," Ash said. He rubbed his stomach and whispered, "I've never been more satisfied."

May laughed. She loved everything about Ash. He was not the typical hollywood type that most girls dreamed off but she saw something special about him. She adored his innocent and caring nature and his fiery passion. Underneath the denseness was her lover. "We'll see?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked before he hung onto his words, May leaned over and kissed him. She was living on his breath and feeling with his skin. The flames inside them began to rise and were released. There may have been pain, but they were enjoying the penetration too much to feel anything. The ecstasy took over.


	5. Drive Thru

Everything always happened in McDonalds. All the fast-food scandals happened there. You would never hear anybody foulmouthing the staff at KFC or people complain about Burger King. It was also an unlikely place for somebody to lose their virginity there. Satoshi and Haruka had already had sex in every room of their house and in every town they had travelled together since they started to become sexually active.

There comes a time when sexuality must become a part of reality. The tender loving side that needed to be explored. The flower of passion that grows inside and burns. For Satoshi and Haruka, there was always time and a place to do it. The staff at McDonalds were both horrified but at the same time amazed at the sight of scattered clothes and the juicy order of fries and jumbo burgers. They were amazed that Haruka could even drive with her feet and Satoshi on top of her.

The manager wanted to call the cops over to get them arrested, but in the end, he changed his mind because he could see the twinkles in the cops' eyes when they burst out laughing.


	6. Thoughts

We were soul mates. We traveled a whole region together. We even swam underneath the most sacred seas of all time whilst the pokemon gathered around us. We belong together. I haven't seen him in real life for years, but not a day goes by when I don't think about him. There's a part of him that lives inside of me. I even had his child. I know that I am young, but my son is the greatest gift he has ever given me.

Not only has he given me hope, but he has given me passion. He has given me a reason to live. His mentorship has shown me that I am able to take care of myself and also protect my family. I know that my son will be just as great at the man I loved. I pray that he will one day end up like him. But perhaps with a bit more intelligence and fashion taste.


	7. BDSM

A velvet blindfold conceils my eyes. I see only shadows beyond the sinful fabric. I can feel tension and excitement running through my viens as my heart pumps as adreneline rushes to my head. I lift my hands, and after an inch or two, I notice that I can no longer move them. Something, something hard is pulling my hands back. It's cold, it feels like I am handcuffed to the bed as the rest of my body loweres to the edge of the bed.

I feel cold, then hot. Then cold and hot again. The sweat pours as the clothes are removed. May was on top of me, and I don't know the words to explain it. May's on top of me, touching me from top to bottom. And though I squirm and my hips turn. May begins to shiver more. Just as I begin to pant and fall to sleep, the crack of the whip keeps me awake. For I am only human. I could not resist the thriller of BDSM.


End file.
